Electric lamp fittings are in common use across the world in both domestic and industrial/commercial situations. A number of inventions have been made in relation to various lamp fittings and adapters therefore. For example inventions relating to adapters and lampshade carriers have been disclosed in European patent 813354, U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,076, WO 2008/102181 and GB 152709. Other inventions such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,732 and in US patent application 2006/0291220 have been directed at providing a more secure electrical contact and easier disconnection of a lamp in domestic light fittings.
While there have been a number of inventions directed towards improving domestic or small scale lamp fittings there are still unsatisfactory arrangements for maintenance and use of industrial or commercial lamp fittings.
Industrial lamp fittings are generally large and heavy and often mounted at height. For example those use as street lights generally comprise a light fitting in the form of a large housing which is secured to a spigot mounting at the end of the lamp pole. In this type of arrangement it is usual for the power connection to be wired directly to the light fitting which is then secured to the spigot mounting. Other means of mounting industrial or commercial light fittings include using a proprietary bracket where connection to the power source is provided through an entry point in the light fitting itself.
Due to the mounting arrangement of such lights, it is usual for maintenance to be carried out on site. That is, the light fitting is removed from the mounting or disassembled, maintenance work is carried out and the light fitting reassembled, if necessary and then the light fitting is secured back to the mounting in one operation. As specialised lifting equipment is generally required to gain access to such lights, these maintenance operations are carried out by the maintenance personnel on an elevated work platform, scissor lift, scaffold or other apparatus, which presents difficulties. Similar difficulties arise in any situation in which work in carried out on location rather than in a workshop environment, for example, lights mounted on elevated walkways and other elevated points for example in mine sites. Further difficulties include interference with traffic or any other operations being conducted in the vicinity of the light fitting. For example whilst working at height the area has to be barricaded and traffic and personnel restrictions are put in place. Access equipment is charged out by the hour making most simple tasks such as changing a light globe expensive.
The above references to and descriptions of prior proposals or products are not intended to be, and are not to be construed as, statement or admissions of the common general knowledge in the art.
The present invention attempts to overcome at least in part the aforementioned difficulties associated with performing maintenance on and replacing industrial lamp fittings.